Concluding the Evening
by Hiro Hibiki2
Summary: My ideas about what happens after StD, pure KR fluff. First fanfic so C&C are of course welcome.


Just the usual disclaimers, I don't own KP, C&C is of course welcome. Set immediately following the events of StD. Pure KR fluff. Also a warning, my first fanfic in nearly 5 years, so be brutal in you're comments. Thanks, and on with the story.

* * *

There they stood, dancing slowly around the gym floor, Kim's arms wrapped around Ron's neck, his wrapped around her waist, gazing deep into each other's eyes. They danced for what seemed like an eternity, though it had only been through around three slow songs. Every so often the gap between them would close and they would share a soft kiss in the middle of the floor. Sometimes on the cheek or forehead, less frequently their soft and trembling lips would brush against each others, every time they did the entire student body looked on with awe and wonderment, though Kim and Ron took no notice of this, as far as they were concerned they were the only people in existence, no Drakken, no Monkey Fist, no Shego, and definitely no Erik.

Most of the student body would've been content to let them be until school the next Monday. A few students even walked up to the DJ to request more slow songs just so the lovers could keep dancing uninterrupted, after all, they deserved it, they deserved… each other. But unfortunately the only person not happy for the new couple couldn't stand it any longer as the forth song started to play, Bonnie Rockwaller broke herself away from her date Brick, who was busy talking to Monique about Kim, Ron, and the GWA. Bonnie started flirting with the DJ, and convinced him to start playing some music that might get everyone to get on the floor, and hopefully break up the happy couple.

As the next upbeat song started, many cries and "boo's" flew up at the DJ, along with Bonnie, whom most knew to be the culprit. She snuck away though, content that she had broke up the losers love scene she was forced to watch. A few students got up and started dancing as they had before, more fun loving and care free, compared to slow and romantic. The new fast paced music had blown away Kim and Ron's romantic little world as they began to bump into some other dancing teens, flailing wildly about. A frown crossed both their lips as they realized they had to stop dancing. But eventually they decided to move off the floor; Kim spotted her best female friend Monique across the room, waving at them, signaling them to come over.

"Come on Ron, there's Monique! Let's go sit down." Kim yells to Ron over the deafening music, she quickly grabbed hold of his hand and walked with him to go sit with her.

They slowly made their way through the ever-growing crowd of students and made it to Monique's table, who was sitting along with Rufus and Brick. Monique practically leaped from her seat to embrace them when Kim and Ron came to the table, and pulled up two chairs sitting close together, their hands still interlocked.

"Oh my goodness girl! That was amazing! I mean, congratulations you two, I knew you could do it." Monique passed a little wink at the both of them as they blushed from the attention and stares they were just beginning to notice from around the room. "So, Kim, you gotta tell me what happened. Where's Eric? How'd you beat Drakken?"

"Oh Monique, you know, it was no big." Kim waves her hand; characteristic when she thinks that saving the world really is 'no big'. She leaned in closer to her friend and proceed to tell the tale of how Kim Ron and Rufus defeated Eric, Shego and Drakken, paying particular attention to the point where Ron helped gain her confidence back, and how their feelings were opened up as they were tied up in Bueno Nacho Headquarters, every so often casting loving sidelong glances at Ron, who just gave his patented silly grin and let Kim tell all, only interjecting when she missed an "important" detail, like when Ron managed to back flip and kick Eric's head completely around. Brick thought that part was exceptionally cool, and gave Stoppable an approving high five. Rufus, feeling a bit left out by that point in the story chattered up angrily at Ron, but Brick calmed him down when he offered the rodent hero a 'high one'.

"… And so, Ron and I got on his scooter, after we ran inside to quickly change out of our mission clothes. With the rockets attached it only took a little while, and well… I-I guess you know the rest." Kim breathed deeply, as she finished telling the story, smiling and squeezing Ron's hand tightly.

Almost instantly the rumor mill began churning and the story circulated through the senior class, assuredly most of the school would know the general story by Tuesday. No one cared at Kim's table though, Monique was happy that her two best friends had found each other, as she and most everyone else knew they would, Brick was just laid back and thought the whole story was pretty cool, and Kim and Ron, well their emotions were obvious just by looking at them. Though Ron would give anything stay at the dance with Kim until it was all over, he knew that Kim's curfew was most likely nearly past, he took a quick glance at his cell phone and checked the time, 10:50! He let out an inaudible whimper as thoughts of a black hole started coming back to him. He alerted Kim of the dilemma by whispering in her ear; she gave a nod and a smile and stood up. "I'm sorry Monique, but I promised my dad I'd be home sometime tonight, curfew you know."

Monique gave a knowing nod at the couple, and said her goodbyes. Rufus scampered into Ron's jean pocket, ready to go home and take a nap after his long day. Brick gave congratulatory high fives to both Kim and Ron, though just as they turned to head out the door Brick ran up to the DJ, asking for him to cut the music. "Excuse me everyone. I'm sure most everyone here knows about what's been goin' down tonight. So, just before they go home, I want everyone here to stand up, yep, everyone get up. And now lets give it up for our schools newest official couple. KIM POSSIBLE! AND RON STOPPABLE!" The entire gym erupted in a thunderous applause, cheering on the now blushing couple. Ron and Kim waved goodbye to everyone, hastening their pace to the door. The cheering continued a few moments even after they left, until the DJ started the music again and everyone started dancing again.

Ron and Kim let out and audible sigh of relief, glad no one was going to go to the extremes of following them home or anything like that. They started walking to Ron's scooter, when Kim suddenly stopped, looking down to the ground. Ron looked back to her, concern of his face. "KP? You ok?"

"Yeah Ron" she looked up to him, happiness in her emerald eyes. "I was just wondering, if maybe we could walk back to my house? With the rockets ya know, just kinda wears ya out." And while this was true, going 100+ miles per hour, no seatbelts, or protection, it did take a toll on the body after a few trips. Kim's real reason was she knew that they'd be home in about a minute flat on the rocket propelled scooter, she just wanted to spend some more time with Ron.

Ron gives her a reassuring smile. "Sure thing Kim." Ron quickly gathered his scooter, transferring Rufus to the luggage compartment so he wouldn't be squished in his jeans, which weren't nearly as comfortable as his normal cargos. He walked next to Kim, the scooter being pushed along with his left hand, Kim on his right they slowly began their journey home.

They began their walk, mostly in silence, walking past the school sign, which said in large bold letters "THE END" signifying that the end of the year was coming soon, just a mere three weeks until Ron and Kim would be staying goodbye to Middleton High for the summer, next year would be their senior year, time to decide on collages and possibly careers for the rest of their lives.

"Some night, huh KP?" Ron was the first to break the silence.

Kim smiled sweetly up at Ron; she quickly wraps both her arms around his free one and leans against him as they continue to walk away from the school. "Mmhmmmm… it was at that. Thanks so much Ron."

Ron looked down at her, a slight frown crossing his lips. Though he was happy to spend this time with Kim, he couldn't help but think things were just too good to be true, that maybe he'd eventually wake up from this wonderful dream, or perhaps Kim would later come back and try to play things off as her being on the rebound from Eric. The last thought scared him, more than it probably should have. He knew though that Kim being on the rebound really was the most likely possibility. He could barely stand this uncertainty; he just had to say something. "Well… uhhh… I'm sorry about Eric, I-I know you rea-"

Kim had cut him off by pressing his fingers to his lips, a frown crossing beautiful face, and looking up sternly at Ron. "Now you listen here Ron Stoppable, Eric was a mistake, a horrible mistake I wish I could take back. Looking back I can't even believe how I thought he could be real. I was just so over come by the pressures of the prom, and Bonnie, I just stupidly ignored you, and was blind to how close we were becoming over these past few months. Ron… c-can you ever forgive me?" Kim gripped his arm a bit tighter, her eyes taking on a hopeful gaze, tears nearly welling up in her green orbs.

"Oh KP. You've got nothing to be sorry for. I-I just… Oh I dunno." Ron sighed sadly, taking his eyes away from Kim's, the thoughts of her just rebounding wouldn't leave his mind, and suddenly he became very interested in the ground as they walked.

Kim pulled away slightly, still holding onto Ron's arm, but relaxing her grip a bit. "Ron?" Kim's voice was filled with concern, a hint of fear, and some other emotion; Ron couldn't place… could that be… love? "Ron… please, talk to me."

Kim could see the uncertainty that filled Ron, in the way he walked, the way he was speaking, every part of his being told Kim that Ron was scared, unsure of himself, and just needed to be encouraged a bit. She smiled at how cute he could be at times like this, deciding to put his mind at ease she leaned in and placed a soft kiss right on his lips, smiling at him as she pulled away and watched his shocked expression. "Now Ron, if you're going to be my boyfriend you're gonna have to talk to me." She smiled happily as his face instantly brightened into his normal goofy grin that complimented Ron so well.

"Boyfriend? You really mean that Kim? I-I was thinking that you might just be doin' this to help you get over Eric, or, to get back at Bonnie. Or something like that."

Kim giggled a bit at his reaction, a soft color of pink tinted her cheeks, "Yes Ron, I really mean it. This isn't about anyone else, just you and me, and all the wonderful times we're going to have now that we're finally more than friends"

Ron smiled happily, pulling back closer to Kim and holding her as tight to him as he could while still keeping one hand balancing his scooter. "Wow, this is great. I go from bottom of the food chain to dating the head cheerleader and most beautiful girl in school."

"Oh Ron." Kim's blush deepened and she playfully pushed him. "You're so sweet, you know that? But you know we should probably actually go on a date, before we could say that we're dating"

"So, you mean this wasn't a date then?" Ron gave Kim an oddly quizzical look

She shook her head vigorously. "No, tonight was a wonderful, and amazing night. But I want a date, no missions, no interruptions, no evil plots, just me and my boyfriend."

Ron gave Kim a thoughtful smile, "I think we could arrange that Kimilla. Maybe tomorrow around 6ish?"

"Mmmm… that sounds great, honey." She said that with a slight purr in her voice, liking the way it sounded to call Ron her honey.

Ron just smiled to her, though his expression quickly turned to a frown when he suddenly realized they had reached their destination, and he knew that meant they would soon have to part ways. Well… ummm… here we are, Kim." Ron put up the kickstand of his bike and set it at the end of the Possible's driveway, so he could turn to face her, focusing all his attentions on his new girlfriend.

"Yeah… here we are." Kim blushed and fidgeted under the lights of her house, in the back of her mind she felt like the house was just staring down at her, knowing that the tweebs, Mom and Dad were all probably watching her and Ron as they stood just a few feet from the front door. But all of Kim's fears melted away as she gazed lovingly into Ron's soft and caring chocolate brown eyes, yet again they were the only two people in existence. Slowly Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist, as she embraced him around his neck, slowly they moved closer and closer, Ron bending down he presses his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like their previous kisses and pecks on the lips from earlier this evening, no; both Ron and Kim exposed their souls to each other in that loving moment. Their bodies pressing against one another, deepening the kiss, letting go of nearly 13 years of longing and desire in that brief moment. The passion and intensity caused Kim to emit a small moan through her lips, which caused Ron to jolt from his stupor and reluctantly pull away from his girlfriend.

Both their heads were reeling from the kiss, and it took them a few moments to gain their composure, and at the same time they let out an awe filled "Wow", they were so amazed they didn't even think about jinxing or sodas. Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder, as his fingers rant through her soft red hair. Kim was so happy, and she did not ever want to let this feeling go. Then the unexpected happened.

"I love you KP." Kim was shocked; Ron said it so suddenly, without warning. He seemed so afraid and distant that night she didn't think he would say it for a while yet. But Ron proclaimed his love for her, and her heart beat faster than she ever thought possible. She knew he was sincere, she just knew that Ron would make her happy for the rest of her life. She was so happy at that moment she couldn't even describe it. The only thing she could think to do was to stay true to her heart, and return his feelings.

"And Ron, I love you too. More than I could ever say" Kim turned herself back to face her love, staring deeply into his soft and loving eyes, his smiling face drawing her closer and into another soul kiss. This one lasted even longer, though when they pulled away their eyes promised each other that it wouldn't be the last kiss they shared.

Slowly but surely they began to back away from each other, Kim toward her house, Ron, toward his scooter. They both kept a firm grip on each other's hands, wanting to stay together as long as possible, but knowing they eventually would need to head home.

Ron reluctantly let go of Kim's hands, his gaze still locked on her eyes though. "I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

Kim giggled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you soon. Night Ron." Kim quickly ran to her door, partially because she knew she was a few minutes late for her curfew, but mostly so she wouldn't run right back into Ron's arms and kiss him again, staying with him long into the morning hours. She held onto the doorknob tight, slowly turning it as she waved goodbye to her boyfriend, who walked away in the distance along with his scooter and naked mole rat, waving back with that same goofy expression on his face.

When Ron was out of view she quickly opened the door, and finally made it inside her home. Kim, leaned against the doorframe and sighs happily and contented, not even noticing her Mother and Father sitting in the living room, both waiting for her to come home and hear about the prom.

"Oh Kimmie, you're back. And you seem in such a happy mood." Mrs. Dr Possible gave her daughter a knowing smile, "We saw you managed to defeat that awful Dr Drakken on the news, and you're all dressed up, so, I assume you got to make it back to the prom on time?"

"Yes Kimmie-cub, you're a bit late though. I understand you had to go stop those Diablos, but I'm not so sure I trust that Eric boy anymore." Mr. Dr Possible quipped matter-of-factly.

At that moment, a loud sound went echoing through the Middleton night sky, witness later claimed they saw a young blonde haired boy, wear very outdated clothes simply fall to his knees, pumping his fist hard into the air and let out a loud "BOO-YAH!"

Kim heard Ron's exclamation, and giggled softly to herself before addressing her parents again. "Mom, it was wonderful. And Dad, don't worry about Eric, he turned out to be a synthodrone programmed by Drakken, and at first I was all down on myself, but Ron…" Kim let out a happy sigh, removing herself from the doorframe and began practically dancing up to her room, though still giving her parents the short story. "He wouldn't let me give up, he was right there, and he always has been. And we went to prom together, we danced, and, and…" Kim stopped herself, as she bounded up the stairs, practically squealing with delight. "I have the most wonderful boyfriend ever!"

Kim ran back down, and tightly hugged her two shocked parents. "Oh it's been such a long night, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks guys, night, sweet dreams." Kim ran up to her room, leaving two very shocked Dr's Possible. On her way up, she passed her brothers who were obviously spying the entire time, but Kim was just too happy to care. She went in her room, slamming the door; she instantly turned on her computer to start gushing about the night's events.

After about a half an hour, the diary entry was typed up, saved and locked away in a secure server so that even Wade couldn't hack into it, at least she was pretty sure he couldn't. She brushed that thought aside, '_what do I care if anyone knows my feelings for Ron, besides, I'm sure Wade'll figure it out for himself anyway._' With that thought she changed into her pajamas, turned off her lights and slid herself into bed. She wore a silly grin as she tried to lull herself to sleep, her mind still trying to get over the events of the night.

"Oh Ron, I love you so much. I wish you were with me right now." Kim clutched her Pandaroo tightly to her chest, placing soft kisses on his fuzzy face, pretending her boyfriend was sleeping by her side so they might cuddle in her bed and eventually awake in each other's arms. That was not the case unfortunately, but after much tossing and turning Kim was able to close her eyes and drift into a sleep filled with dreams of her new love, and their bright future together.

A/N – I had originally intended this to be the opening chapter of a fanfic I was going to write later. Until I realized it would be nearly 5 chapters, around this length, of introduction before I got to the really good parts of the story. I love KP, but I'm not that dedicated. So, any criticisms are welcome, maybe it'll help for when I start on my new fic. Thanks to anyone reading.


End file.
